Bleh
|logo = |members = * Book * Dora * Gaty * Ice Cube * Lollipop * Saw * Taco * Teardrop|first_appearance = Getting Teardrop to Talk|last_appearance = This Episode Is About Basketball}} (also referred to as "BookDoraGatyIceCubeLollipopSawTacoTeardrop", "Bleh", "BDGICLSTT", "DOAZGOBUOPE", "GABOP","BABOP", "*8 names at once*" (in the captions) or 7 names at once (teardrop can not talk) is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. The long form of its name is a combination of the names of the eight original members. The word "Bleh" was used by Cary Huang, but is not used within the universe. It is an all-female team and the only team like that. Gaty is also assumed to be the team captain due to Book calling it "Gaty's Team" before getting its name and Gaty choosing the most members. The team was formed after Book declared Pencil's Alliance "unhealthy" for her and Ice Cube, suggesting to her to join Gaty's team. Book then wanted Dora to join so she could learn more about how she was able to communicate with Four so well. Book then said to Teardrop that "it might seem like the whole world is against you, but I'm on your side", convincing her to join. Lastly, Gaty asked Saw to join. Saw agreed, and also brought along her friends Lollipop and Taco. Bracelety wanted to join the team originally since Ice Cube was in it, but she was too late, as already had 8 members. The team was named when Four asked them what their team name was. The team members all replied with their own name at the same time. Yet, Four somehow says all their names at the same time when pronouncing it, which is impossible to do without editing. It is confirmed that Teardrop is the team leader, as seen in a iPhone Bleh case. Members Wins/Losses Trivia *This is the first unpronounceable team name in the history of object shows. *Due to the team's name being a name combination, it is unknown who the captain is. **It is most likely Gaty, due to her acquiring the most members. **It could also be Dora because in the place RF was in, Dora and GB had different points next to their name. **Again, it could also be TD, due to GB saying "Teardrop's team already finished!" in BFB 4. * is the only team with a name humans can't pronounce correctly. * had the most members out of any team killed before Four's appearance. *The team got its name "Bleh" from Cary Huang's reaction to BFB 1 (59:00). *In Getting Teardrop to Talk, most of their members die (with the exception of Dora and Saw). * was the last team to get its name. * will also be the last team to be up for elimination. *Ice Cube and Teardrop are the only original contestants from this team. *This is the only team that has no round members. *This is the first team to have combined names. *This is the only team to not have any original Squishy Cherries members, as the only two originals from this team were both Squashy Grapes. *It is the second team to be all female, while the first being FreeSmart. **This team has more female members(8) than FreeSmart(4-6) though this is due to having more members in general. **Although some of the characters sound like males, they are all declared to be female anyway. **This also makes the only BFB team with all females due to FreeSmart being in BFDIA. *This is one of the three teams whose name was chosen accidentally. The other two are and . **Coincidentally, they are the last three teams to be up for voting. *The only people that have said the name so far are X, Four, Book, Saw, Basketball and Blocky. **The only two voice actors with characters who have said it are Michael Huang and Satomi Hinatsu. **When Basketball said the team's name, her mouth was showing the assets (as white color) for the team members of . * has more colors in their team icon than any team in BFDI's history with a total number of 7 colors. * As of BFB 8, is the only team to never be up for elimination. * The nickname "GABOP" is actually the name of a Marvel character from Earth 9047. * has more names/words than any Team name, 2nd going to . * and both have Ice Cube's name in their team names. * This team have 2 original contestants (Teardrop and Ice Cube), 2 BFDIA newcomers (Dora and Book), 2 contestants that failed to join both BFDI and BFDIA (Taco and Saw), and 2 contestants that failed to join BFDIA (Lolipop and Gaty), making it equal. Nicknames * Gaty's Team (Book when joining the team) * Teardrop's Team (Golf Ball when finished a drawing of Four ) Gallery Bleh in BFB 1.png| running across the desert. Bleh in BFB 3.png| near their swing. Bandicam 2017-12-09 12-55-08-698-0.jpg| 's swing. blehh.png|A blurry sign from BFB 4. 4 bleh.png|Teardrop's drawing of Four. Bleh in BFB 5.png| in their paper airplane jsfgkadgdf.PNG Alagahawa.png|Wider image of the team. Bleh in BFB 6.png Blehh.png| 's hanger BFB6BasketballBleh.gif|Basketball saying 's name. BFB6SawBleh.gif|Saw saying 's name. blehh.PNG|Bleh's quiz show table from BFB 8. Blehswings.png| on the swingset from BFB 3 Aaaah.png|Nooooo Screenshot 2018-03-17 at 5.00.10 PM.png|Team exhausted on their team swing 1,width=300,height=300,appearanceId=710,version=1520855951.jpg|Bleh Buzzer Sign In BFDI Shop BOOK.png|'BOOK' DORA.png|'DORA' GATY.png|'GATY' ICE CUBE.png|'ICE CUBE' LOLLIPOP.png|'LOLLIPOP' SAW.png|'SAW' TACO.png|'TACO' TEARDROP.png|'TEARDROP' Saw TeamIcon.png|Saw References Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Bleh Category:Book Category:Dora Category:Gaty Category:Ice Cube Category:Lollipop Category:Saw Category:Taco Category:Teardrop Category:All Female Teams